


Skilamalink

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A few quotes from the movie, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sebastian, Dark fic, Death, Demon Sebastian, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Hate fucking, Hetero Sex, Horror, Implied Twincest, Infidelity, M/M, Memory Loss, Misogyny, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, R!Ciel made the contract, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Sick Fic, Smut, Terminal Illnesses, Top Sebastian, crimson peak au, early 1900s, o!ciel is astre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Two brothers and their mysterious butler must find a way to get their hands on a small fortune. Their inheritance is sinking into the red clay. Ciel Phantomhive searches for a new bride in hopes of marrying into wealth. Tragedy follows the Phantomhives like a dark shadow. Astre Phantomhive is deathly ill and in need of treatment. While he knows there are sinister things that go on behind the scenes, in his wildest dreams he could never imagine what is being kept from him. When Elizabeth Midford comes into the picture secrets begin to unfold.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Skilamalink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been working on this fic off and on for a year. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do! I'll update tags as I go but please note this is a bit of a dark fic. The first chapter contains a couple sentences of twincest, but honestly that's as explicit as it will get for this fic. So please give it a chance. <3 
> 
> *For those that did want more actual twincest, please check out my Gemini fics to get your fix. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and feedback! Send asks on tumblr/follow me if you want: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Candles flickered in the drafty kitchen, barely illuminated enough for Ciel to see in. Raw screams from the room above were building louder, as were the wet coughs that followed. Ciel impatiently drummed his fingers on the counter as Sebastian fixed the tea. His demonic senses not at all affected by the darkness enveloping them.

“Hurry up Sebastian!” Ciel stomped his foot. “I can’t take this anymore, his screaming, this place…” Sebastian shot a glare at Ciel.

“Well what do you propose we do, my lord?” he slammed the teapot on the counter and huffed.

“Why are you acting so put out? This is your fault after all!” Ciel snarled. “If you would have just ate your meals we wouldn’t have spirits floating about the manor torturing him!”

“And I would have ate my meals if _someone_ wasn’t so impatient!” Sebastian bared his fangs, eyes burning a bright crimson. “There’s nothing I can do now!”

“Oh, so this is all my doing?” Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s lapels and almost pulled his lanky form over the counter. His face inches away from Sebastian’s. “You knew the plan, you should have been prepared! Sieglinde was in that wheelchair for a month! You have no excuse!”

“I would have been prepared, had I not been tending to your sickly brother! Would you have rather me have left his side when he’s most vulnerable?” Sebastian ripped himself away, and listened intently. The screaming and coughing had halted. “Astre…”

“He needs us,” Ciel sighed in defeat. “We’ll figure this out later,” he eyed the teacup. “Bloody demon, can’t do anything right.”

“What?” Sebastian growled.

“That’s not how he likes his tea,” Ciel snatched the spoon from the saucer and dumped multiple heaping spoons of honey into the cup. The tea splashed up, nearly overflowing. “He likes it really sweet.” Sebastian shook his head.

“What he needs isn’t honey,” Sebastian mumbled.

“I know,” Ciel agreed. “Hopefully just one more and all of this can be over.” Sebastian’s face fell.

“But will it really ever be over?” They made their way to the bedroom. Astre was unconscious in the middle of the king size bed, sapphire blankets pulled up to his chin. His face was white and shiny with sweat, his breaths came out in little wheezy gasps. Sebastian set the tea tray on the side table and sat on the bed next to Astre. He brushed back the soaked greying black bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was running another fever, Sebastian gently shook the boy’s shoulder. “Astre? How are you doing dear?”

“Mey…Mey-Rin,” Astre weakly mumbled. His eyes fluttered open, vision hazy.

“Mey-Rin?” Sebastian chuckled. “She hasn’t been here in quite a while sir, you know that.”

“She was here,” he insisted as his coughing started again. “She wants,” he wheezed. “She wants to kill me! T-to punish me!” Sebastian helped him to sit up and handed him his tea. He gulped it down, thankful for something to coat his raw throat.

“Seeing ghost again Astre?” Ciel laughed and jumped on the other side of the bed. “I told you to not read Poe before bed, it always gives you nightmares,” he ruffled Astre’s hair.

“No!” he protested. “It was real! She was here and-and,” he covered his mouth as he coughed. When he pulled his hand away he saw flecks of blood coating it. Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at Astre’s hand.

“My lord, please relax,” he set the empty teacup to the side. “You’re delirious; your fever is alarmingly high. We wouldn’t want you to go into another fit now.”

“What happened with Mey was an accident. She’d have no reason to haunt you, silly. You need to rest up,” Ciel flopped down and hugged his twin around his tiny middle. “We’re going to America in a couple weeks. I’d hate for you to be sick the whole time.”

“America?” he questioned. He looked over to Sebastian who nodded back in affirmation. “Do you think they’ll fund us?” his eyes lit up in hope.

“I’m sure of it! New York is bustling with people, surely someone will see the genius in our inventions.” Ciel moved a hand down to the hem of Astre’s long nightshirt and pushed it up to his waist, exposing his lower half. Astre squirmed at the feeling of Ciel’s cold hand on his overheated flesh. Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian. “Don’t you have work to attend to?” Sebastian glared back and possessively ran his hand over Astre’s chest.

“No Sir, I have finished today’s work,” he smugly answered as he leaned in to leave little nips and kisses on Astre’s neck. Astre’s breath hitched and he tried to lean into both men at once. “What do you desire love?” Sebastian whispered in his ear. “Who do you desire?” Before he could answer Ciel had already pushed him onto his side, his body knocked against Sebastian. Astre’s hands curled against Sebastian’s chest, his ragged breath came out in puffs as he mouthed at Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian listened carefully to his constricted breathing and watched the fine tremors of his hands, _no this was too soon_. He sighed knowing he’d get reprimanded for it, but Astre’s health was his priority. “My lord,” he interrupted. Ciel narrowed his icy eye at Sebastian, his hands still fondling his twin’s backside. “We shouldn’t partake in any activities tonight, I fear it might be too much.” Ciel grumbled something and gave Astre a kiss on the top of his head.

“B-but I’m fi-“

“No, I hate to give him any credit,” Ciel sighed. “But he’s right, I wasn’t thinking.” He removed himself from the bed and made his way towards the door. He called over his shoulder, “You, meet me in my chambers,” with that he left.

“Sebastian, I’m fine,” Astre pouted and coughed into his shoulder.

“It’s okay love, you need your rest,” Sebastian curled over the boy. He lowered his body temperature to help break Astre’s fever. “You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Tears silently plopped down.

“Do you- do you think we’ll find a cure?” his voice small and shaking. Sebastian rubbed the boy’s back, frowning at how he could feel each rib even through his shirt. When did he get _this_ thin?

“I can’t say,” Sebastian murmured. “We can only hope.” Sebastian hummed a melody until Astre drifted to sleep. He gingerly removed himself and tucked the blankets around the frail form. He left without a sound and came close to praying Astre would recover soon. When he entered Ciel’s room he found the baronet seated in his luxurious wingback armchair. His eye patch was set aside, contract flaring as strong as his piercing glare.

“About time demon,” he crossed his arms. “So this American we were discussing earlier, what is she like?”

“From what I’ve heard she’s a writer, though I don’t believe any of her work has been published.”

“Ugh, a writer?” Ciel groaned. “How revolting! She probably writes those sappy romance novels all the women fawn over with strong female leads, completely ludicrous!”

“Be as it may, she does come from a family of wealthy investors and is close to your age,” Sebastian stalked over. “If you really want this to be that last time, you can’t be picky,” he reminded.

“And yet you’ve said the same thing last time and here we are once more!” Ciel stood and brought his face as close as he could to Sebastian’s. “If you care at all about my brother you _will_ make damn sure this is the final bride I have to take!”

“Of course sir,” Sebastian’s eyes blazed with the flames of hell. “Do you doubt my loyalty after all these years?”

“No, I doubt you know your place,” he gripped Sebastian’s vest. “Perhaps I should remind you,” he shoved Sebastian onto the bed and pinned his wrists above his head. Lips met in a frantic kiss, devouring one another. Sebastian let his clothes melt off of his body knowing they’d be ripped to shreds by Ciel anyway. Ciel tore off his own nightshirt, the pearl buttons scattered across the wooden floor. He bit at Sebastian’s lip, drawing blacken-blood. “Get on your belly, devil.” Sebastian flipped himself on his hands and knees and glanced playfully over his shoulder.

“Does this give you a sense of power? Bedding a demon?” his smirk evident in his voice. He roared as Ciel entered him without hesitation. Ciel shoved Sebastian’s head into the mattress and hammered into him.

“Power? You’d be nothing without me demon and you know it!” He bit into Sebastian’s shoulder relishing in the bitter, inky blood that danced on his tongue. “You would have been long past starving by now! I may only be one contract but how many meals have you had because of me?” Sebastian gagged himself with the sheets, not wanting to give Ciel the satisfaction of hearing him moan. As it was his hips were instinctively meeting each thrust. “I _own_ you!” he raked his nails down Sebastian’s back leaving welts in their wake.

“Ahh, yes master,” Sebastian mentally kicked himself, _how degrading_. Ciel seemed pleased enough and finally wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s weeping member. His black nailed toes curled in rapture as the pressure built in his loins. “Mhhhm yes!” He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fantasize it was Astre instead of Ciel. Though it was of no use, Astre would never be that brutal. His hatred grew, for Ciel or for enjoying what Ciel did to him, he was unsure.

“You don’t deserve the pleasure I give you,” Ciel’s hips stuttered when Sebastian clenched around him and whined. The sound made Sebastian want to rip his own vocal cords out. “Ahh, look at you,” Ciel gave a sharp thrust, “no better than a dog.” Sebastian’s cock leaked soiling the duvet with sticky strands. They broke with each stroke of Ciel’s palm only for more to drip and replace. Ciel’s pace became fast and sloppy as he sought his end, shoving himself in as deep as he could. He ground into Sebastian, continually hitting his sweet spot. Sebastian growled, his fangs tore holes in the covers as he bit down. His body shuddered as he came, his claws slashed at bed. _Ruined_ , just like how he felt. Ciel pulsed inside him, filling him, dirtying him. He didn’t have to turn around to know Ciel was sneering down at him. “Good boy,” Ciel mocked and patted the demon on the head.

*

Astre coughed into his black handkerchief. He received a few odd looks for holding the dark cloth, but he’d rather that than see the pity on strangers’ faces for holding an obviously blood speckled cloth. Sebastian rubbed his upper back to try to comfort him as much as he could while in public. A servant shouldn’t touch their master, but with Astre’s frail appearance any caresses were easily masked as assistance. His hand shook so fierce he came close to dropping his cane.

“Sir, I think it wise we should find a place to rest,” Sebastian whispered to Ciel. Ciel shrugged him off and straightened his cape.

“We’re only a few blocks away, I don’t want to waste any time,” Ciel looked over his shoulder at his brother who was dragging behind. “He’ll be fine,” he insisted. The trio strolled their way to the business of Alexis Leon Midford. The streets were packed in the downtown area. Sebastian made sure to keep a hand on Astre at all times, worried about losing him in the crowd. They came to an impressive building with an intricate plaque ‘Midford.’ Ciel nodded to the door. “This is it.” As they entered Astre shot a hand out to grip Sebastian’s arm.

“M’lord?” he gazed at his small, pale master. His breathing was ragged and open lips starkly white. Before he could get a word out his eyes rolled back and he slumped into Sebastian. Sebastian scooped him up into his arms and walked towards the nearest desk. “Excuse me, miss?” A woman with bright blonde pigtails and round glasses looked up from her typewriter. She was a bit too old to be sporting such a childish hairstyle, Sebastian thought.

“Oh my! What happened?” she hopped out of her seat and rounded the desk.

“My master has been ill, I’m afraid he had another fainting spell,” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel. He would share some choice words with him later, when others weren’t present.

“As my butler stated, my brother has been sick,” Ciel plastered on his fake charming smile, “you wouldn’t happen to have a place he could rest? You see we’ve just arrived from England and I have an appointment to make. I would just hail him a cab but I fear I would get lost on my way to our hotel on my own and my butler is not allowed to leave my brother’s side.”

“Oh of course!” she nodded and motioned them to a small room. It was a tight fit with them all. The room barely had any floor space between the couch and large desk. It appeared to be more of a large closet turned into an office space. Sebastian gently rested Astre on the couch and crouched near him. “England you say? I thought I recognized that accent!” she smiled. She tucked a few loose strands of gold behind her ears. “I’m Lizzie, this is my office so take as long as you need!” her emerald eyes sparkled with warmth.

“Your office?” Ciel’s uncovered eye widened. “You must have a high title around here!”

“Not really,” she giggled. “I do my own thing here for the most part, I just use the space I’m given. When it gets too noisy out there I take refuge in here.”

“Your father wouldn’t happen to be my appointment would he?” Ciel smirked. This girl would be easy to sweep off her feet. “I’m Ciel, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“He most likely is, let me show you to his office,” she blushed at Ciel’s dazzling smile. She stepped out and Ciel followed her lead closing the door behind them. Sebastian turned back to Astre who was still pale as ever. His eyes shifted under their purpled lids, too many nights without rest.

“Love?” Sebastian nudged his shoulder. “Please come back to me,” he rested his head on Astre’s chest and listened to his breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear any rattling. Lizzie came back in holding Astre’s cane.

“You dropped this,” she handed it to Sebastian and frowned at the slumbering form. “Do you want me to fetch a doctor? He really doesn’t look so good.” Sebastian shook his head.

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t help. My master…he needs a specialist,” Sebastian brushed Astre’s hair much like how he would pet a cat. “His illness hasn’t yet been diagnosed, the only thing that has been agreed on is that it is terminal.”

“Oh my! But he’s so young!” Lizzie waved her hands. “Isn’t there something that can be done?” Sebastian pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Until they can figure out the cause, no. There is a specialist in Sweden we’re looking into.” A tiny groan came from Astre, Sebastian smiled down at him.

“Wh-what happ-“

“Shh, just focus on breathing,” Sebastian helped him to sit up. “This is Lizzie,” he gestured to the blonde. “She kindly let you rest in her office.”

“Oh it’s no problem! Stay here as long as you want, I’m sure your brother will be a while with my father.”

“Father?” Astre blinked in confusion.

“She is Lord Midford’s daughter,” Sebastian’s ruby eyes sparkled.

“Oh,” Astre managed. “I’m sorry I-“

“You weren’t going to just apologize for fainting were you?” Lizzie giggled.

“It was my intention,” Astre shivered. Sebastian quickly removed his long coat and bundled Astre in it. The black wool swallowed up his petite body.

“Oh, I hope you aren’t coming down with something,” Lizzie frowned. “It’s awful to travel while ill.”

“We’re hoping that the change of atmosphere would help Master Astre,” Sebastian replied. “Just two weeks ago he was struck by a terrible virus.”

“Believe it or not, this is me ‘healthy,’” Astre sighed. “I’ve lost a considerable amount of weight, I can’t seem to stay warm.” He pulled Sebastian’s coat tighter around his body.

“You and your brother are twins, aren’t you?” He nodded. She figured if he wasn’t so sickly they would be completely identical. Big blue eyes were sunken in. His cheekbones looked as if they threatened to pierce through his flesh. His clothes were ill-fitting though she could imagine at one point they had fit him perfectly.

“I do hope my brother and your father can come to an agreement,” Astre stated weakly. “You’re very kind, and if they went in on business together I’d get to see you all the time,” he smiled. “Being ill has robbed me of most socializing.”

“Oh thank you,” Lizzie blushed. “I think everyone should be met with kindness, it makes our time here much more pleasant.”

“Yes, it does,” Astre agreed. “I think I’m okay now,” he tried to stand up but his knees knocked together and he fell back on the couch. “Oh, I guess I must impose on you a while longer…”

“It’s fine, really,” Lizzie assured. “Are you concerned about the meeting? I can listen in for you if you want.”

“Please, if you don’t mind, it would ease my nerves,” Astre admitted. Lizzie smiled sweetly and ran off to her father’s office. She peeked through the window and saw her father and a few other men sat in a semi-circle with Ciel presenting some red material in a glass. He gestured to it and a drawing of a diagram. All was quiet before there was a sudden roar of laughter. Ciel scowled and pointed at the diagram again. Lizzie rested her ear to the door.

“The model works! I can guarantee it will be effective at full scale. Just look at the blue prints, I designed it myself, I know it-“ Ciel was cut off.

“You’ve tried and failed to raise capital in London, Edinburgh, Milan…why is that?” her father inquired. “Why do you think I will approve when the others did not?” Lizzie winced. She didn’t like how the meeting was going at all. Her father wasn’t giving him a fair chance. She knew all too well how that was like. Her books were constantly turned down by publishers when they saw her handwriting. If she were a man and turned in the exact same manuscript they would eat it up. She glanced through the window again and saw her father squeeze Ciel’s hands in his own. He shook his head. She placed her ear to the door once more.

“You have the softest hands I’ve ever felt,” her father sneered. “Feel mine,” she could only assume Ciel mirrored her father. “Rough, they reflect who I am. The effort I have put in to get where I am now. We built this country, we don’t have privilege like you nancy boys have.”

“Privilege?” Ciel sighed. “I have a name and a patch of land that is utterly useless until I can get the mining in production. How is that any more privilege than you? I have turned a potential _burden_ into something profitable just on my own. I can give jobs, hard working jobs as you gentlemen prefer, to those that need it. I can teach others to put in the effort. This could expand to other countries just imagine it! The clay mining, the clay itself, this could open up communications and trade! But it has to start somewhere. Yes, my hands are soft but my will, it damn near matches yours.” Something about the confidence in Ciel’s voice had Lizzie’s heart hammering in her chest. She peered in once more and caught Ciel’s vivid blue eye, perhaps he saw her but he made no sign otherwise. She walked back to her office finding Astre standing with his the aid of his cane and other hand grasping his butler’s arm.

“Your brother is fierce, my father is an intimidating man, and he’s not backing down,” Lizzie complimented. “I don’t know if he’ll get through to him though,” she looked down at her feet. “Maybe I can talk some sense into him.”

“You would do that? For us?” Astre blinked.

“He’s so driven and you…you’re so sick and you’re here supporting him.”

“We’re not a charity case,” Astre looked away. Even though his brother would never call him a burden he often felt like it. He knew he was holding Ciel back.

“No, of course not! I’m saying, you’re the kind of people my father does like to invest in, he’s just not getting the whole picture.”

“Oh,” Astre nodded. “Thank you Lizzie, I do hope our paths cross again.”

“Astre, actually there’s a party a few nights from now. I’d love if you and your brother would come. It would give me a reason to attend. You’re invited too umm…” she extended her hand out to the butler.

“Sebastian,” he purred. “We’ll have to see how my master is feeling,” he tilted his head to Astre. “Though I’m sure Master Ciel would be free to join.”

“Swell! I’ll give you my invitation, it’s at a friend’s so I know the address,” she opened her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. She handed it off to Sebastian. “I’ll look forward to seeing you there,” she smiled and walked away. Astre and Sebastian made their way out of the tiny office just as Ciel emerged from Alexis Midford’s office. They all met just outside of the building.

“How did it go?” Sebastian prompted.

“The old man won’t budge, stubborn son of a-“

“Lizzie is going to talk to him,” Astre interrupted. “We’re invited to a party too.”

“You sly little thing,” Ciel beamed. “Here I thought I was the one selling our invention, meanwhile you were working over Lizzie.”

“Was not,” Astre defended. “She was just really nice so we talked,” he shrugged.

“Sebastian can you hail us a cab?” Ciel looked about the street. “I don’t want Astre to walk any further than necessary.”

“Of course my lords,” Sebastian bowed. He walked away in search of a taxi. Astre rested against his twin breathing in the cool air. Ciel ran his fingers through Astre’s hair grimacing when he pulled away and many strands fell out.

“Maybe this trip is just what you need,” he whispered. “You can rest when we get back to the hotel.” Sebastian came back with an electric cab. Astre’s eyes widened as he marveled at the horseless vehicle. He knew they existed, but to see one in person was delightful. Sebastian helped the twins in and they were on their way to their temporary home.

*

“Gold or red, what do you think?” Ciel held up two cravats. “I want to make a statement.”

“Our accents aren’t statement enough?” Astre quipped. He straightened his own deep blue cravat.

“That’s your color,” Ciel dropped the bits of fabric to the ground and shoved Astre against the nearest wall. “I’ve always loved that color on you,” he spoke lips barely brushing Astre’s. He rolled his hips into him, mouth attacking his twin’s when a moan escaped. Astre pushed Ciel away when he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“We-we can’t be like this around Lizzie,” Astre warned. Ciel picked the cravats off the floor.

“I know,” he mumbled not looking at Astre. “This will be difficult…”

“We’ve gone long periods before without-“

“When you’re sick!” Ciel snarled. “This is different! All I have to say is that Sebastian better not…”

“Sebastian better not what?” Astre shot back. “You act like I’m defenseless!”

“We _allow_ him to join us,” Ciel pointed accusingly.

“I know the two of you have been together without me,” Astre narrowed his eyes. “Why is it any different if I want to be with him? Alone?” Ciel’s hand shook in a fist, sapphire jeweled ring shining like wet blood. Fear crossed Astre’s face he backed into the wall breath slightly wheezy. Visions of being beat with a belt flashed in his mind, leather snapping, buckle clinking. His back burned, reminding him of injuries long since healed. Ciel blinked and looked down at his tense hands.

“I’m sorry, Astre it’s okay,” he spoke softly. “You know I would never hurt you.” Astre swallowed trying to calm himself. He could hear cruel laughs and bottles being smashed echo in his head.

“You just, you look so much like father when you’re angry,” Astre gasped. He couldn’t remember much, just that face full of hatred. He could still feel the creaking leather gloved hands around his throat.

“I know, but remember father never hurt either of us,” Ciel tried to reason. “He’d never lay a hand on us. Never, try to remember that.”

“I don’t…sometimes I wonder…” Astre stood up. “I’m…I’m fine now.” Sebastian entered the room fiery gaze drifting from each Phantomhive. The distress rolling off of Astre was palpable.

“I heard raised voices, is everything-“

“It’s fine Sebastian,” Ciel bit. “Nothing that concerns servants.” Sebastian looked to Astre as if to get his reassurance directly. Astre nodded and fidgeted with the ruby gemmed ring on his finger. Ciel went back to dressing himself. “I think red will do nicely.”

The party was massive, it was unlike anything Astre had ever seen. Wall to wall people in their finest wears. They found Lizzie, regal in an ivory gown with her hair in a bun, she was absolutely radiant.

“You look lovely Miss Elizabeth,” Ciel smiled.

“Please, call me Lizzie,” she giggled. “I’m so glad you made it! Now I have someone to chat with!”

“Well, we couldn’t refuse such a kind invitation,” Ciel took her dainty hand. “Do you dance Lizzie?”

“Not-not very well…besides there’s no music-“

“Allow my brother,” Ciel offered. “I did see a piano in the corner did I not?”

“Yes, Astre plays?” Lizzie was intrigued.

“I only know a few songs,” Astre blushed. “A couple waltzes.” Ciel picked up a single lit candle in his unoccupied hand. His eye twinkled and he shot a knowing smirk to Astre. He was going to impress Lizzie with his ‘perfect waltz’ candle trick. Sebastian had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. It was something they always fell for. Perhaps if Ciel wasn’t so damn cocky about it Sebastian would actually be able to appreciate his skilled dancing.

“Shall we?” Ciel brought her to the center of the room. Sebastian followed Astre to the piano. Astre signaled when he was ready to start. Ciel nodded and led the waltz, catching everyone’s attention. Everyone but Sebastian’s, he watched Astre’s graceful thin fingers as they played. His brilliant blue eyes looked livelier than they had in months. Only Sebastian’s demonic hearing could pick up the soft humming from Astre as he played. This human, he wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt something inside him he never before experienced until Astre. His chest ached. Once the waltz was over everyone clapped. Astre broke from his trance and was acutely aware of everyone in the room, he sucked in a breath. Why were there so many people?

“Se-Sebastian,” he tugged at Sebastian’s sleeve in a panicked fashion. Sebastian nodded and let Astre crawl into his arms. Sure it wasn’t proper behavior, but he wasn’t going to refuse his little lord. He walked over to Lizzie and Ciel, both had concern clear on their faces.

“Is there somewhere quiet we can go to?” Sebastian asked. “I think the party is a little overwhelming for him.”

“Yes, I’d like to rest,” Astre mumbled, “just to gather my bearings.”

“Oh good he’s conscious,” Lizzie let out a breath. “I thought he might have fainted again.”

“That’s what we’re trying to avoid,” Sebastian agreed. “We just need somewhere he can calm down at, away from everyone.”

“Oh yes, you don’t need any busy bodies bothering you,” Lizzie pointed to a hall. “First door on the right is a guest room. I’ll let Paula know not to disturb you.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian bowed as best he could with Astre in his arms. The noise faded out as they reached the room. “You played wonderfully my lord,” Sebastian set Astre on the bed and sat down beside him. He was more than a little surprised when Astre yanked on his vest and pulled him into a kiss. It was hungry, fevered as if he wished only to consume Sebastian. That he needed Sebastian more than his weak lungs needed oxygen. He pushed himself into Sebastian’s lap sighing and moaning against Sebastian’s mouth. His tongue traced the seam of Sebastian’s lips, which parted eagerly. Astre plunged his tongue in, letting it slide against Sebastian’s mirroring their hips, silk on silk. They broke away spit still connecting them until Astre spoke.

“Are-are you proud of me?” Sebastian nodded. Astre removed Sebastian’s gloves revealing oddly pigmented nails and an equally onyx symbol on one hand. “Show me? Show me how proud of me you are?” shy as always to state his desires. Blush covered his cheeks, freckles blending with the flushed skin.

“Of course, love,” Sebastian deftly began undressing Astre. Luxury cravat, vest, and flouncy shirt all became acquainted with the floor. He used his teeth to pull the laces of Astre’s boots free while his hands tucked into his slacks caressing as skin was exposed. Delicate blue upon porcelain, like fine china, how easily his human would shatter if he wasn’t careful. Once his master was nude he kissed up the tiny limbs. His hands could effortlessly encircle Astre’s thigh. He nipped at the smooth flesh astonished at how dense it felt between his teeth. He curiously bit down harder, Astre squirmed under him. He looked up, flames peaking through a raven curtain. A bruised impression already began to form on Astre’s inner thigh.

“Sebastian,” he sighed. His fingers carded through Sebastian’s glossy locks, smoothing them back to catch a glimpse of high ivory cheekbones. They traced down his strong but slender jaw. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The candles threw sinister shadows along the walls. They thrashed and danced pitch black forms. Anxiety prickled at the back of his mind. His eyes snapped shut. Sebastian grasped his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“My lord?” he purred. The tightness in his chest dissipated. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and smiled adoringly at Sebastian. Sebastian nuzzled Astre’s half-hard member and caressed the underside with his tongue, teasing the vein up to the rosy tip. He wrapped his lips around the head and gently sucked. Astre’s breath stuttered and he tugged once again at Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian lowered his head, engulfing him to his base, feeling every pulse as he stiffened and grew. Sebastian swirled his tongue and bobbed his head making sure to catch every delicious clear drop his master had to give.

“Mmh…S-Sebastian,” he bit his cherry red lips to keep quiet. He couldn’t stop his legs from moving. Sebastian pulled away, hot breath puffing on his slick cock.

“I want to hear you sing,” Sebastian rasped and licked a stripe up Astre’s length. His hand gave a slow stroke, ebony nails shining like gems. It made Astre throb. He didn’t view it so much as a deformity as much as something uniquely Sebastian. Ciel liked to make remarks about his ‘dirty’ nails. Astre knew better, they were as clean as every part of Sebastian, he couldn’t help he was different. His hips bucked up when Sebastian twisted over the plump head. A startled noise left his throat.

“Strip,” Astre commanded. “I-I want you to take me,” his eyes sparkled sapphires in dark caverns. Sebastian couldn’t refuse, not when his charge looked so delectable. He made a show of removing his split tail coat and vest, tossing both on a nearby chair. He painstakingly unbuttoned his shirt, flexing lean muscles as he went. As he shrugged out of his shirt Astre gasped. He paused briefly unsure of what had warranted such a reaction. “You’re beautiful,” Astre remarked quietly. Sebastian smiled genuinely, that ache in his chest returned, it felt almost heavy. He finally slipped out of his trousers and sat back on the bed with a little vial of oil. He doused a few fingers and nestled himself between Astre’s legs. One finger teased at his puckered entrance circling around it. He tapped against it feeling it spasm under his digit.

“You are so lovely,” Sebastian let his finger sink into the velvet heat. “My dearest master,” his lips made a path from under Astre’s jaw to their rightful place against Astre’s own. He moved his mouth at the same steady pace of his hand. Astre whined and Sebastian rewarded him by adding another finger, scissoring him open. He brushed a bundle of nerves that made Astre jolt.

“Hah-Seb…mmm…” he babbled and pushed his cock against Sebastian’s finding it as wet as his own. “Please…Bas…” Sebastian removed his fingers and lined his girth up with Astre’s hole. He plunged in groaning at the vice grip around him. “Aaah!” Astre’s legs squeezed his sides. His toes curled as he threw his head back. Sebastian rubbed Astre’s hips as he bottomed out, waiting until Astre had adjusted.

“Just tell me when love,” Sebastian leaned in and rested his forehead against Astre’s. He nodded, his hands found Sebastian’s shoulders, little nails dug in. Sebastian leisurely rolled his hips. Astre sucked in a breath as pressure built to pleasure. His member was pinned between their bellies rubbing against Sebastian’s toned abdomen. Sebastian’s cock continued to nudge at those nerves deep inside of him. He gasped, Sebastian moaned into his throat and licked the salt from his skin. Something sparked in him, rising, rising…

“Se-Sebas-“ he panted his hands slipping from Sebastian’s shoulders. His vision started to dim, those violent shadows seemed to appear before becoming one and then…

“Astre?” Astre’s hands fell limply by his head. “Astre?” Sebastian blinked. His heart hammered in his chest, something he didn’t think it was capable of. He shook Astre’s shoulders and a soft noise left him. “Oh thank…” well he wasn’t about to go that far. “Astre? Darling, are you with me?” His eyes opened, a dazed expression on his face.

“Sebas…what hap-ah!” he clenched around where he and Sebastian were still joined. He came suddenly with a cry, body shivering as he painted their stomachs with his release. Sebastian couldn’t help but empty himself inside of Astre. The intensity rippled through him, as if it were the two of them contracted. He looked away not wanting Astre to see his predatory eyes. Still his hand found Astre’s, their fingers interlocked.

“You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

*

Ciel had been courting Elizabeth for some time, though neither were any closer on getting her father to budge on the issue of a loan. To Ciel’s annoyance Elizabeth’s childhood friend, Edward, seemed to fancy her as well. He indulged her in her writing endeavors, something Ciel could only fake to a certain extent. He had better things to do with his time than read the nonsense of some woman’s fantasy. Luckily he had an ace up his sleeve, Astre. Astre genuinely enjoyed reading Elizabeth’s works. When Ciel wasn’t taking her on dates he’d send Astre over to chat with her. The less time she had around her doctor friend, the better chance Ciel had to win her heart.

Astre and Elizabeth were spending the morning at the park. He couldn’t believe all the butterflies in the field. He watched them flutter to each wild flower, in awe of the vibrant patterns. He swung his legs on the bench much like a child would.

“I’ve never seen such beautiful creatures! Maybe one or two…but not this many, they’re so pretty!” Astre was the most animated that Lizzie had seen, though at times he would become rather enthused with her stories. In the daylight she could make out a few prematurely grey strands in his hair, the different flecks of blue in his eyes, and his freckles.

“You have freckles!” Lizzie beamed. “They’re so cute! I hadn’t noticed before, how did I miss them?”

“Well when we first met I was pale as a sheet,” Astre recalled. “Then the party was dimly lit-“

“Your brother doesn’t have them,” she noted. “It’s unique to you, how people can tell you apart.”

“Ah,” Astre pointed to his right eye, “that is unique to Ciel. No one can miss that.”

“What happened to his eye? I’m sorry, that was rude to ask…” Lizzie slapped a hand over her mouth.

“No,” Astre shrugged. “I’d like to know too…he doesn’t talk about it. It happened when we were little.”

“You don’t know? You weren’t there?” Lizzie’s brows furrowed. The two seemed inseparable.

“I was,” Astre rubbed the back of his neck. “Something happened to me, I lost all of my memory from childhood.”

“Oh how awful!” Lizzie embraced him and squeezed him tight. “I couldn’t imagine what that must be like.”

“It’s probably for the best. The pieces I can recall…” he could feel his back burning under his clothes. “I don’t think it was a happy childhood. My butler, Sebastian, he’s the one that took us in after our parents…” he tried to focus on the memories. “I’m sorry, even things surrounding Sebastian taking us in are fuzzy,” he sighed. He removed Lizzie’s arms from his shoulders. “This ring,” he held up his hand and showed off the red jewel. “This is all I have of my mother. I can’t remember what she even looked like…”

“Do you think your illness has anything to do with your memory loss? Are you sure you don’t want Edward to take a look at you? I know he’s not that experienced but you never know-“

“Lizzie!” Edward came rushing up as if on cue. “Lizzie-“ he tried to catch his breath.

“What are you doing here Eddie?” her eyes widened with concern as she took in his grim expression.

“Lizzie…it’s about your father,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I need you to come with me.”


End file.
